I co teraz zrobimy?
by rusaasvaad
Summary: A co by było gdyby Harry został zabrany w wieku pięciu lat od Dursley'ów i został wychowany przez swojego prawdziwego ojca? Tłumaczenie.
1. Nowy dom i niespodzianki

**Kolejne tłumaczenie, tym razem coś zupełnie innego. Szczerze powiedziawszy jeszcze nigdy nie czytałam czegoś w tym stylu. Historia należy do momma-dar i jej oryginalny tytuł to "What do we do now". A bohaterowie oczywiście niezmiennie należą do J. K. Rowling. Miłego czytania i dajcie znać co o tym myślicie. Kontynuować?**

Rozdział 1: Nowy dom i niespodzianki

Kiedy Severus Snape wszedł do gabinetu Dyrektora w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie zauważył, że zwykle spokojny starszy mężczyzna prowadził zażartą dyskusję z Arabellą Figg.

\- Albus, nie obchodzi mnie co mówi Ministerstwo, chłopiec nie jest tam bezpieczny. Oni źle go traktują, zaniedbują go, a jego pokojem jest cholerna komórka pod schodami! - wykrzyczała Arabella, jej twarz zaczerwieniła się ze zdenerwowania.

Albus spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę i wskazał mu fotel. Arabella spojrzała na Severusa, a potem wróciła wzrokiem do Dyrektora.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby jego obecność była tutaj konieczna - wysyczała w kierunku profesora eliksirów.

\- Ach, ale ja uważam, że ma wszelkie prawo aby tu być, zwłaszcza, że chodzi o dobrobyt Harry'ego - odpowiedział jej Albus z ponurym uśmiechem. Arabella spojrzała na Severusa z nienawiścią.

\- Niby dlaczego miałoby mieć dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie gdyby coś złego działo się z Harrym? Przecież on nienawidził Potterów.

Gdy tylko padło imię Harry'ego Severus gwałtownie poderwał głowę.

\- Albus, co się stało z Harrym? - spojrzał w smutną twarz Dyrektora.

\- Obawiam się, że Harry nie jest tak bezpieczny jak mieliśmy nadzieję. Poinformowano mnie, że siostra Lily i jej mąż znęcają się nad nim… - zamilkł kiedy zauważył jak bardzo wzburzony był Severus. - Chcę, żebyś poszedł i zabrał Harry'ego. Przynieś go tutaj, a ja w tym czasie przygotuję pokój przy twoich kwaterach.

Arabella wyglądała na wstrząśniętą.

\- Z całą pewnością nie oczekujesz, że on odpowiednio zajmie się pięciolatkiem, zwłaszcza, że mówimy o synu Jamesa i Lily! - wykrzyknęła zszokowana.

\- Opuszczę was teraz. - Severus powiedział i spokojnie wyszedł z gabinetu. Kiedy tylko drzwi się za nim zamknęły pobiegł do najbliższego kominka. Boże, miał nadzieję, że Albus przesadza.

Parę minut później Severus aportował się przed białym domem o numerze cztery. Powoli podszedł do drzwi. Zdecydowanie wyciągnął różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie _Alohomora._ Zamek cicho kliknął i drzwi łatwo ustąpiły. Kiedy wszedł przypomniał sobie gdzie Arabella mówiła, że chłopiec spał. Podszedł do małych drzwi i zauważył, że były zamknięte od zewnątrz. Zatrząsł się ze złości. Dzięki kolejnemu zaklęciu, cicho je otworzył. W niewielkiej komórce była krótka leżanka na której leżał chudy chłopiec. Severusowi zaparło dech, kiedy go zobaczył. Chłopiec miał na sobie ubrania o co najmniej dziesięć rozmiarów za duże i wyglądał jakby od dłuższego czasu się nie kąpał. Jego rozczochrane, kruczoczarne włosy wpadały mu do oczu. Severus szeptem próbował go obudzić, ale chłopiec nawet nie drgnął.

\- Harry, obudź się synu. Zaraz zabiorę cię do domu. - Harry nadal się nie budził. Musi mieć naprawdę twardy sen, pomyślał. Severus sięgnął i delikatnie potrząsnął ramieniem Harry'ego.

Harry podskoczył. Jego oczy były otwarte szeroko ze strachu.

\- Już dobrze Harry, nie skrzywdzę cię - Severus powiedział spokojnie. Harry patrzył na niego z ciekawością. - Zabiorę cię do domu.

Harry obserwował go uważnie i pokiwał głową, na znak, że zrozumiał.

\- Gdzie są twoje rzeczy Harry? - zapytał. Harry chwycił mały kocyk, który Severus natychmiast rozpoznał. Był to ten sam kocyk w który chłopiec był zawinięty kiedy oddawał go Albusowi cztery lata wcześniej. Severus westchnął i podniósł chłopca. Dziecko ledwo cokolwiek ważyło. Gniew, który się w nim gotował groził wybuchem, kiedy poczuł, że Harry mocniej wtula się w jego szatę. Instynktownie przytulił chłopca mocniej. Severus obrócił się i wyszedł. Nie oglądając się za siebie deportował się przed Dziurawy Kocioł.

Severus ostrożnie otworzył drzwi do Dziurawego Kotła starając się nie obudzić chłopca. Wnętrze było ciemne i zadymione za co był wdzięczny. Nie chciał skierować uwagi na Harry'ego; musiał zabrać go do Hogwartu tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe. Podchodząc do Toma rozejrzał się, żeby upewnić się , że nikt nie podsłucha tego co chciał powiedzieć.

\- Muszę użyć prywatnej sieci Fiuu, aby dostać się do Hogwartu. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział gdzie się udałem - Severus powiedział do łysego czarodzieja za barem.

Tom spojrzał zagadkowo na małego chłopca, którego Severus niósł. Zaniemówił kiedy rozpoznał dziecko.

\- Chodźcie szybko zanim ktoś was zobaczy!

Severus skinął głową w podziękowaniu i skierował się do drzwi na lewo od baru. Szybko podszedł do kominka i rzucił garść proszku Fiuu w płomienie, wszedł i wyraźnie powiedział:

\- Hogwart, gabinet Dyrektora.

Kilka sekund później Severus wyszedł z kominka do gabinetu Albusa. Na szczęście Arabella już wyszła i nie musiał dłużej słuchać jej niegrzecznych komentarzy. W końcu spojrzał na Albusa, który przyglądał się chłopcu, który mocno trzymał się szat Severusa.

\- A więc, jak widzę odniosłeś sukces ratując Harry'ego. Czy Arabell miała rację? - Albus zapytał cicho.

\- Tak. Spał w okropnej komórce z tymi łachmanami na sobie. Nie ma żadnych porządnych ubrań. On właściwie nic nie ma! Jedyną rzeczą która jest jego to ten kocyk. - Severus był wyraźnie zły. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów starając się uspokoić, żeby nie obudzić chłopca. - Co się stało z Arabellą? Myślałem, że będzie tutaj sterczeć, żeby sprawdzić czy nie zrobiłem niczego Harry'emu po drodze - warknął z wyraźną niechęcią.

\- Nie ma jej tu. Kazałem jej iść do domu. Pomyślałem, że ty i Harry możecie potrzebować trochę czasu razem - powiedział Dyrektor. Przez chwilę patrzył na Harry'ego. - Spał, kiedy po niego poszedłeś?

\- Tak i nie obudził się dopóki nie potrząsnąłem jego ramieniem. Myślę, że Poppy powinna na niego zerknąć. To oczywiste, że ci Mugole nie zajmowali się nim odpowiednio - powiedział pokonany. Starszy czarodziej natychmiast to wychwycił.

\- Severusie, to nie twoja wina, że nie mogłeś się nim zająć. Wiesz dobrze, że to było zbyt niebezpieczne zarówno dla ciebie, jak i dla niego - powiedział, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu profesora eliksirów. - Zabierzmy go do Poppy, żeby mogła go zbadać - powiedział. Następnie odwrócił się i z Severusem podążającym tuż za nim poszedł do skrzydła szpitalnego.

W skrzydle szpitalnym było pusto.

\- Poppy, jesteś tu? - delikatnie zawołał Albus wskazując Severusowi, żeby położył Harry'ego na leżance.

\- Potrzebujesz mnie Albusie?- zapytała zdziwiona Poppy wychylając się ze swojego gabinetu.

\- Tak, chciałbym żebyś przebadała Harry'ego - powiedział Dyrektor patrząc na śpiącego chłopca. Był zwinięty w małą kulkę i trzymał kciuk w buzi.

Poppy zaniemówiła. Przecież nie mógł mieć na myśli tego Harry'ego Pottera. Szybko podeszła do małego chłopca, śpiącego na leżance.

\- Spróbuję go nie obudzić - powiedziała kiedy zaczęła rysować skomplikowane wzory nad ciałem Harry'ego.

Jej różdżka pulsowała błękitnym światłem kiedy powoli przesuwała się od jego stóp w górę obserwując wszystkie zmiany. Kiedy dotarła do brzucha światło różdżki zmieniło się na różowe, co było znakiem, że chłopiec był niedożywiony. Przesuwając się w górę odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy światło z powrotem zmieniło się na niebieskie. Kiedy zbliżyła się do brody światło stało się fioletowe, a na wysokości uszu stało się czarne. Kiedy to zobaczyła, zamarła. To nie mogła być prawda. Szybko zerknęła na Albusa i Severusa.

\- Co się stało Poppy? Dlaczego światło zrobiło się czarne? - zapytał Severus starając się zachować spokój, kiedy zalewały go kolejne fale strachu.

\- On nie słyszy.


	2. Co się stało?

**No to szybciutko prezentuję drugi rozdział! Bardzo się cieszę, że spodobała się Wam ta historia - mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział też polubicie ;) Dajcie znać co o tym myślicie!**

 **No i jak zwykle - historia nie należy do mnie, a postacie niezmiennie pochodzą od J. K. Rowling.**

Rozdział 2: Co się stało?

Severus poczuł, że nogi się pod nim załamują i osunął się na najbliższe krzesło.

\- Dlaczego nie słyszy? Przysięgam na Boga, że jeżeli to ci mugole są za to odpowiedzialni… - wysyczał jadowicie Severus.

Albus spojrzał w dół na śpiące dziecko i nagle uderzyła go pewna myśl.

\- Poppy, dlaczego światło zmieniło się na czarne? - zapytał, mimo tego, że już podejrzewał jaką może dostać odpowiedź.

\- Zmiana światła na czarne oznacza, że jego uraz został spowodowany przez czarną magię, prawdopodobnie przez klątwę _Avada Kedavra._ Co oznacza, że był w tym stanie odkąd miał niewiele ponad rok - stwierdziła, patrząc na Albusa. Kiedy spojrzała na Sverusa była zaskoczona widząc łzy spływające w dół twarzy młodszego mężczyzny. Byłoby to niepokojące u każdego, ale u profesora eliksirów znanego ze swojej nienawiści do Jamesa Pottera było to po prostu wstrząsające.

\- Severusie, nie mogłeś nic zrobić żeby to powstrzymać. To nie twoja wina. Musisz odpuścić, ponieważ jest tutaj mały chłopiec, który potrzebuje twojej miłości i wsparcia - powiedział Albus. Potem skierował się do Poppy - Czy jest możliwość, żeby naprawić jego słuch?

Zanim odpowiedziała spojrzała na śpiącego Harry'ego.

\- Z czasem i dzięki odpowiedniej opiece i żywieniu jest niewielka możliwość, że przynajmniej częściowo odzyska słuch. Ale szanse są bardzo niewielkie. Z resztą nawet jeśli się uda, nie ma możliwości, żeby słyszał tak dobrze jak my - powiedziała nie chcąc na próżno wzbudzać ich nadziei. W tym momencie Poppy westchnęła zszokowana. - Albusie, nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć. Wyobrażasz sobie jak zareagowałby cały Czarodziejski świat? Chcieliby go odesłać z powrotem do jego jedynych żyjących krewnych - wzdrygnęła się na myśl o tym jakby był tam traktowany.

\- Ach, ale tutaj akurat się mylisz Poppy. Tak w zasadzie to Harry ma innych krewnych, którzy bardzo chętnie podejmą się opieki nad nim - powiedział Albus, starając się nie śmiać. - Czyż nie mam racji, Severusie?

W odpowiedzi Severus przewrócił oczami.

\- Oczywiście zajmę się nim. Zdaje się, że miałeś wysłać skrzata do moich kwater. Teraz, jeśli pozwolicie, chciałbym zabrać mojego "syna" na dół. To była dla nas długa noc.

Severus patrzył jak Poppy otworzyła usta i poruszała nimi nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa. W końcu pokiwała głową jakby mówią " Tak, możesz go zabrać". Nie chcąc narażać się na więcej pytań Severus pochylił się i wziął Harry'ego w ramiona i szybko wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Poppy i Albus patrzyli za oddalającym się mężczyzną, znikającym w ciemności korytarza. Po chwili Poppy odwróciła się w kierunku Dyrektora i zauważyła, że ten z całych sił starał się nie śmiać.

\- A więc Albusie, czy byłbyś tak dobry i wyjaśnił o co tutaj chodzi? - zapytała gniewnie patrząc na szanowanego Albusa Dumbledore'a.

\- Ach tak, powiedziałbym ci, ale mam wrażenie, że lepiej będzie jeśli zostawię opowiedzenie o tej sytuacji Severusowi - powiedział, starając się zachować powagę. - Pójdę sprawdzić jak sobie radzi nasz drogi Severus. Życzę ci dobrej nocy Poppy i dziękuję za twoją dzisiejszą pomoc.

Wstał i powoli skierował się do kwater profesora eliksirów. Poppy oczywiście miała rację, że powinni zachować stan Harry'ego w sekrecie. Albus uśmiechnął się kiedy przypomniał sobie kocyk, który Harry ściskał w rączce, kiedy Severus kładł go na leżance. Ten sam w który Severus zawinął chłopca, kiedy przyniósł go do gabinetu Dyrektora tej strasznej nocy. Westchnął kiedy myślami wrócił do tego strasznego czasu. To był dom wariatów.

Pracownicy Ministerstwa byli wszędzie, a kiedy zobaczyli Severusa wynoszącego Harry'ego od razu wyciągnęli wnioski. A wszystko przez ten przeklęty znak. Korneliusz Knot miał nawet śmiałość oskarżyć go o zabicie Jamesa i Lily. Gdyby tylko znali prawdę. Ale oczywiście ignorancja Knota nie pozwoliła mu na jej wysłuchanie. Z resztą, nawet gdyby ją usłyszał i tak by nie uwierzył. Nikt by nie uwierzył.

James i Lily nie byli parą. Ich związek był przykrywką chroniącą Lily i Harry'ego. Lily i Severus byli małżeństwem tylko rok kiedy okazało się, że nie jest do dla niej dłużej bezpieczne. Dopiero po tym jak ukryła się, wyszło na jaw, że jest w ciąży. Było to słodko gorzkim momentem w życiu Severusa - wkrótce miał zostać ojcem, ale nie mógł uznać swojego syna i żony tak długo jak Voldemort był na wolności A potem odebrano jednej nocy stracił wszystko. Lily zginęła, a Harry'ego wyrwano mu z ramion.

Albus próbował wszystkiego, żeby odzyskać Harry'ego. Ministerstwo jednak zarządziło, że chłopiec ma zostać ze swoimi krewnymi, którzy według nich byli jedynymi osobami, które były w stanie zapewnić mu odpowiednią opiekę. Zamiast posłuchać jakichkolwiek rad postanowili wrzucić Severusa do Azkabanu. Albusowi zajęło trzy miesiące wyciągnięcie młodszego mężczyzny z więzienia. Po tym wszystkim postanowili, że najbezpieczniej dla Harry'ego będzie zostać z jego ciotką i wujem. Aż do czasu kiedy Albus odkrył, że chłopiec nie był dłużej bezpieczny.

Rozmyślania Albusa ruszyły ku teraźniejszości. Co on miał zrobić z utratą słuchu Harry'ego? Był całkowicie zagubiony. Jeżeli dobrze pamiętał gdzieś miał jakąś książkę o języku migowym. Od razu zanotował sobie, żeby ją odnaleźć i jak najszybciej przekazać Severusowi. Musiał też zwołać spotkanie personelu - wszyscy musieli być poinformowani o Harrym i Severusie.

Albus wyrwał się ze swoich myśli, kiedy zauważył, że już od pewnego czasu stoi przed portretem strzegącym wejścia do kwater Mistrza eliksirów. Uniósł dłoń i delikatnie zapukał.

Severus właśnie skończył przebierać Harry'ego w piżamę i walczył z nim, żeby wreszcie się położył, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Westchnął i popatrzył Harry'emu głęboko w oczy upewniając się, że przyciągnął jego uwagę.

\- Zostań w łóżku - powiedział powoli i wyraźnie, wskazując na nie.

Harry popatrzył na niego i wzdychając pokiwał głową, na znak, że zrozumiał.

Severus wstał i szybko podszedł do wejścia. Gwałtownie otworzył drzwi i stanął twarzą w twarz z Albusem.


	3. Nawet w ciemności jest światło

**I ekspresowo trzeci rozdział :) Jak zwykle historia nie należy do mnie, a postacie niezmennie należą do J. K. Rowling.**

Rozdział 3: Nawet w ciemności jest światło

Albus Dumbledore stał w wejściu i patrzył na Severusa, który wyglądał jakby właśnie przebiegł maraton.

\- Zgaduję, że masz mały problem ze zmuszeniem małego Harry'ego do pójścia spać? - powiedział, chichocząc pod nosem.

Severus spojrzał na niego z desperacją w oczach.

\- Obudził się kiedy próbowałem zmienić jego ubrania. A teraz zdecydował, że nie chce iść z powrotem spać - powiedział widocznie sfrustrowany.

Albus nie mógł się powstrzymać i roześmiał się młodszemu mężczyźnie w twarz, czym zasłużył na okropne spojrzenie, które posłał mu Mistrz eliksirów.

\- Ach , widzę, że powoli zaznojamiasz się z radościami rodzicielstwa - powiedział Albus i skierował się za Severusem do sypialni Harry'ego. Był zaskoczony, kiedy zauważył, że dziecko siedzi posłusznie na łóżku wyraźnie czekając na nowe instrukcje od Severusa.

Severus upewnił się, że chłopiec patrzy na niego uważnie, zanim cokolwiek powiedział.

\- Harry, podejdź proszę. Chcę żebyś kogoś poznał - powiedział wyraźnie, jednocześnie gestykulując dłońmi. Harry dokładnie go obserwował. Kiedy Severus skończył mówić Harry spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę z długimi srebrnymi włosami i małymi okularkami, który stał za nim i uśmiechał się.

 _Czy to znaczy, że nie muszę iść spać?_

Obaj mężczyźni westchnęli zszokowani.

\- Albus, czy ty też to słyszałeś? Na Merlina, powiedz, że tak, bo inaczej pomyślę, że z tego wszystkiego zaczynam wariować! - obrócił się i patrzył wyczekująco na oniemiałego czarodzieja, który chyba nadal był w szoku.

\- ALBUS, czy ty mnie słyszysz? - powiedział Severus głośno, wreszcie przyciągając uwagę Dyrektora.

\- Tak Severusie, słyszałem to samo co ty. Wydaje mi się, że mały Harry ma więcej zalet niż dotychczas myśleliśmy - powiedział z zadowolonym błyskiem w oku. Albus obszedł Severusa i przykucnął przed Harrym. Niebieskie oczy spotkały szmaragdowe.

 _Harry, słyszysz mnie?_ Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.

 _Tak. Jak się dostałeś do mojej głowy?_ zapytał rozradowany Harry. _Kim jesteś i kim jest ten mężczyzna?_ Harry zapytał wskazując na Severusa. Albus uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

 _Harry, nazywam się Albus Dumbledore i jestem Dyrektorem tej szkoły. Jesteśmy w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. A odpowiadając na twoje ostatnie pytanie, myślę, że najlepiej będzie jeżeli on sam ci wszystko wyjaśni._ Albus wstał i podszedł do Severusa.

\- On chce wiedzieć kim jesteś. Po waszej rozmowie, myślę, że powinieneś mu dać Eliksir uspokajający i spróbować położyć go do łóżka - powiedział cicho do Severusa. - Będę na ciebie czekał w salonie. Musimy przedyskutować parę spraw - powiedziawszy to, poszedł w kierunku swojego ulubionego fotela.

Severus wszedł głębiej do sypialni Harry'ego i przysiadł obok małego chłopca. Wziął głęboki wdech zastanawiając się jak do cholery ma to wszystko powiedzieć. Obrócił się w stronę chłopca, tak że siedzieli twarzą w twarz. Delikatnie wziął małe rączki Harry'ego w swoje większe. Cichy, dziecinny głosik wypełnił jego myśli.

 _No, kim jesteś i dlaczego zabrałeś mnie z mojego domu. Proszę powiedz, że nie muszę tam wracać._ Harry błagał, a w jego szmaragdowych oczach błyszczały nie wylane łzy.

 _Po pierwsze, Harry, nigdy tam nie wrócisz i już nigdy nie będziesz zostawiony pod ich opieką. Po drugie, to co mam zamiar ci powiedzieć jest bardzo ważne i musisz mnie wysłuchać bardzo uważnie, zanim zaczniesz zadawać mi pytania. Dobrze?_ Cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź, że Harry zrozumiał.

Harry siedział spokojnie, przez chwilę po prostu zastanawiając się nad tym co właśnie usłyszał.

 _Ok_ , odpowiedział po prostu.


	4. Wyjaśnienie i zrozumienie

**I wskakuje kolejny rozdział. Króciutki, ale zawsze ;) Czuję, że się powtarzam, ale historia nie należy do mnie, a postacie niezmiennie należą do J. K. Rowling. Miłego czytania!**

Rozdział 4: Wyjaśnienie i zrozumienie

Severus siedział obok swojego syna i zastanawiał się, gdzie powinien zacząć.

 _Harry, czy rozumiesz, że magia istnieje?_ Zapytał, sprawdzając jak wiele będzie musiał wytłumaczyć.

Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę w długiej, śmiesznej szacie rozdrażnionym wzrokiem. _Magia nie istnieje._

Severus uśmiechnął się. _Ależ istnieje. Tak samo jak ja, czy tu._

Harry popatrzył mężczyźnie prosto w oczy i założył ręce. _Udowodnij!_ Powiedział z wyzwaniem w głosie. Severus roześmiał się. Harry zdecydowanie był jego synem.

 _Co powiesz na to, żebym zmienił tą poduszkę w królika?_ Zauważył, że oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły z zainteresowania. Mistrz eliksirów wskazał różdżką na wspomnianą poduszkę i wypowiedział zaklę później po pokoju skakał szary królik z długimi, puchatymi uszami. Obserwował jak twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się ze szczęścia.

 _To było niesamowite!_ Wykrzyknął Harry entuzjastycznie.

Severus westchnął. Było tyle rzeczy, które musiał powiedzieć chłopcu, a naprawdę nie chciał niszczyć tej chwili.

 _Harry, teraz kiedy już wiesz, że magia jest prawdziwa musisz wiedzieć, że ty też jesteś czarodziejem. Ale musisz o czymś pamiętać kiedy będę ci wszystko wyjaśniał. Po pierwsze, nie wszyscy czarodzieje i czarownice są dobrzy. Niektórzy są bardzo, bardzo niedobrzy i krzywdzą wiele osób. Tak właśnie było kiedy się urodziłeś. Twój Tata i Mama bali się o ciebie, więc postanowili, że ukryjesz się ze swoją Mamą i ich przyjacielem, podczas gdy twój tata będzie starał się pokonać tego złego czarodzieja._ Przerwał na chwilę i spojrzał na Harry'ego, żeby sprawdzić czy chłopiec dalej go słucha. Był zakoczony, kiedy zauważył, że malec ani na chwilę nie stracił zainteresowania i wpatrywał się w niego z ciekawością chcąc, żeby kontynuował. _Kiedy wyprowadziłeś się ze swoją Mamą i jej przyjacielem myśleliśmy, że będziesz bezpieczny. Ale zły czaodziej was znalazł i mial zamiar skrzywdzić ciebie i twoją Mamę. Twój Tata dowiedział się o tym i z całej siły starał się pomóc. Niestety nie był wystarczająco szybki. Kiedy Tata cię znalazł, zły czarodziej zdążył już zabić twoją Mamę i jej przyjaciela. Próbował zabić też ciebie, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł. Rzucił na ciebie zaklęcie, ale ono odbiło się zostawiając bliznę i trafiło w niego. I wtedy zniknął. Zrozumiałeś wszystko co dotychczs powiedziałem?_ Zapytał.

Harry pokiwał głową. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i błyszczały od nie wylanych łez.

 _Dlaczego mój Tatuś nie zabrał mnie do domu ze sobą? Nie kochał mnie już?_

Severus westchnął. Gorzkie lzy potoczyły się w dół jego zapadniętych policzków. Chwycił chłopca w ramiona i mocno go przytulił. Harry wtulił się w jego szaty i cicho płakał. Severus starał się jednocześnie uspokoić i zetrzeć wszystkie łzy z policzków chłopca.

 _Harry, twój Tata kocha cię mocniej niż własne życie, ale bał się, że biorac cię ze sobą sprowadzi na ciebie niebezpieczeństwo. Sojusznicy złego czarodzieja, którego pokonałeś byli bardzo źli i pragnęli zemsty. Więc twój Tata i parę innych osób postanowiło, że będzie dla ciebie bezpieczniej, jeżeli zostaniesz ze swoją ciotką i wujem, aż ukończysz jedenaście lat i przyjdziesz tutaj do szkoły. Ale kiedy twój Tata odkrył, że twoi krewni nie zajmują się tobą odpowiednio, zabrał cię i postanowił, że odtąd to on będzie się tobą opiekował._ Zatrzymał sie, żeby sprawdzić jak chłopiec przyjmuje te wszystkie wiaodmości.

Harry siedział nieruchomo przez kilka minut intensywnie się zastanawiając nad tym co usłyszał. Kiedy wszystko zrozumiał jego oczy zajaśniały.

 _To ty jesteś moim Tatą._


	5. Nowe imię

**Mam wrażenie, że te rozdziały są krótsze i krótsze... No ale dzięki temu, mogę je wrzucać tak często jak dotychczas. W odpwiedzi na jeden komentarzy - już niedługo nie będzie wcale tak słodko ;) Jak zwykle ani postacie, ani historia nie należą do mnie. Ja tutaj tylko tłumaczę :P**

Rozdział 5: Nowe imię

Kiedy Severus usłyszał, że Harry po raz pierwszy nazwał go Tatusiem łzy zapiekły go w oczy.

 _Nie płacz Tatusiu. Teraz tutaj jestem_. Harry położył swoje małe rączki na policzkach mężczyzny. _I zajmę się tobą._

Severus słysząc to zaczął się śmiać. _Myślałem, że to moje zadanie. W końcu to ja tutaj jestem dorosły._

Harry uśmiechnął się i mocniej wtulił się w szaty Mistrza eliksirów po raz pierwszy czując się całkowicie bezpiecznie. Jego oczy powoli zaczęły się zamykać, a jego oddech się wyrównał. Harry zasnął.

Severus natychmiast zauważył, że jego syn zasnął i ostrożnie poprawił koce na łóżku, po czym delikatnie ułożył na nich chłopca. Lekko pocałował czoło swojego synka i wyszedł z pokoju.

Kiedy Severus wszedł do salonu nie zdziwił się widząc, że Albus zajął swój ulubiony fotel z podnóżkiem stojący naprzeciwko kominka. Starszy mężczyzna zawsze zajmował właśnie ten fotel, kiedy musiał z nim porozmawiać o czymś naprawdę ważnym.

Albus podniósł swój wzrok, kiedy zauważył, że Severus wszedł do salonu i usiadł na podłużnej kanapie.

\- Widzę, że udało ci się ułożyć małego Harry'ego z powrotem do snu.

\- Próbowałem mu wszystko wyjaśnić najlepiej jak potrafiłem i myślę, że wszystko zrozumiał. - Severus westchnął i potarł twarz dłonią. - Pokrótce powiedziałem mu co stało się z Lily i dlaczego mieszkali z Jamesem. Kiedy powiedziałem, że jego ojciec nadal żyje zapytał mnie czy musiał zamieszkać z ciotką i wujem, dlatego, że jego ojciec go już nie kocha. Odpowiedziałem, że jego ojciec kocha go nad życie. A wtedy on… On powiedział, że to ja jestem jego Tatusiem - Severus starał się z całych sił zatuszować jak bardzo go to rozczuliło. - Nigdy nie myślałem, że dożyję chwili kiedy mój syn powie do mnie "tatusiu".

Albus uważnie obserwował młodszego mężczyznę. Delikatnie uniósł do niego dłoń i poklepał go po ramieniu dla otuchy.

\- Widzę jak wiele to dla ciebie znaczy Severusie i naprawdę żałuję, że nie mogłem oddać ci Harry'ego kiedy pierwszy raz go tutaj przyniosłeś. Naprawdę mocno tego żałuję - powiedział smutno Dyrektor. - Teraz jednak Severusie musimy przedyskutować parę ważnych spraw. Po pierwsze myślę, że należy z powrotem zmienić imię Harry'ego. A potem musimy o tym poinformować cały personel.

Albus odchylił się w fotelu zastanawiając się jak ich koledzy przyjmą wiadomość, że ich wybawca jest potomkiem znienawidzonego Mistrza eliksirów.

\- Jak naprawdę ma na imię twój syn? Znam tylko imię, które wymyślili Lily i James - zapytał Albus.

\- Mój syn nazywa się Daylan Alexander Snape - odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem i dumą błyszczącą w oczach Severus.


	6. I co dalej?

**No nie dałam rady... To imię - Daylan - tak bardzo mi przeszkadza, że za każdym razem czytałam je po prostu Dylan i tak już zostało. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to zbyt drastyczna zmiana. Zastanawiam się, też czy nie zacząć łączyć krótkich rozdziałów w dłuższe. Co o tym myślicie?**  
 **Jak zwykle historia nie moja, a postacie J. K. Rowling.**

Rozdział 6: I co dalej?

Albus roześmiał się widząc dumną twarz Severusa.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zobaczę tą minę na twojej twarzy - powiedział Dyrektor chichocząc.

\- Czy sądzisz w takim razie, że nie powinienem być dumny? - zapytał Severus żartobliwie.

\- Ależ skąd mój drogi. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy. Teraz jednak musimy porozmawiać o czymś trochę mniej przyjemnym. Jak chcesz poinformować personel o Har…, przepraszam, Dylanie? Wiem, że nie jest to prosta sprawa i, że masz teraz o wiele ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, ale uważam, że im szybciej się tym zajmiemy tym lepiej - powiedział Albus delikatnie.

Severus siedział oszołomiony, myśląc jak niby do cholery miał powiedzieć swoim kolegom z pracy kim jest jego syn.

\- Na Merlina, dlaczego to wszystko musi być takie trudne? Naprawdę nie wiem co powiedzieć. Czy mam poprosić ich wszystkich, żeby nauczyli się języka migowego, żeby mogli porozumieć się z Dylanem? - zapytał Severus, nagle bardzo zmęczony i przytłoczony tą sytuacją.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś prosto oświadczyć, że Harry Potter jest twoim synem i przedstawić jego prawdziwe imię. Albo to zaakceptują, albo nie. Ale chyba nie oczekujesz, że nagle zadowolisz wszystkich, czyż nie? - Albus odchylił się w swoim fotelu. - Co do języka migowego… Na spotkaniu sam poproszę wszystkich, żeby w miarę możliwości postarali się go nauczyć. Chociaż jestem pewny, że Minerva zna podstawy, jeżeli nie więcej.

\- To prowadzi do jeszcze innej rzeczy. Jak Dylan będzie mógł uczyć się czarów, jeżeli nie słyszy jak powinien prawidłowo wypowiadać zaklęcia? Nie jestem nawet pewny czy ktokolwiek poświęcił mu czas i nauczył go jak używać głosu - rezygnacja wkradła się ponownie do głosu Severusa. W jaki sposób jego syn będzie mógł normalnie funkcjonować w jego świecie?

Albus obserwował emocje ujawniające się na twarzy młodszego czarodzieja.

\- Myślę, że Dylan nie będzie miał najmniejszych problemów ze swoją magią. Bierz pod uwagę to, że twój syn jest telepatą, a to daje mu różne możliwości o których nam się nie śniło. To oczywiście tylko moje przypuszczenia. Niestety jak będzie naprawdę dowiemy się dopiero w przyszłości.

\- Jak niby mielibyśmy to sprawdzić? - powiedział przestraszony Severus, bojąc się co tym razem przyszło Dyrektorowi do głowy.

\- Moglibyśmy po prostu dać mu różdżkę i zobaczyć co się stanie - Albus zachichotał widząc wyraz twarzy Severusa.

\- Nie mówisz tego poważnie! - wykrzyknął zszokowany. W oczach Dyrektora świecił ten przeklęty błysk szaleństwa. - Ty naprawdę mówisz poważnie - westchnął starając się uspokoić. Później. Później się tym zajmie. - Teraz jednak musimy się zastanowić co mam powiedzieć jutro na spotkaniu.

\- Tak jak mówiłem, mógłbyś po prostu oświadczyć, że Harry Potter jest twoim synem i podać jego prawdziwe imię. Ale to zależy od postanowisz, poprę twoją decyzję.

Severus siedział przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się.

\- Nie muszą wszystkiego wiedzieć już teraz. Powiem tylko Minerwie. Dylan będzie potrzebował w swoim życiu pozytywnego wpływu kobiety, a nikomu oprócz niej nie ufam.

\- Myślę, że byłaby bardzo zaskoczona, gdyby usłyszała jak wysokie masz o niej mniemanie - powiedział Albus chichocząc. - Ale oczywiście masz rację. Jeżeli chcesz możemy poprosić, żeby do nas teraz dołączyła. Dzięki temu będziesz mógł jej wszystko powiedzieć bez ryzyka, że ktokolwiek usłyszy.

\- To chyba dobry pomysł. Myślisz, że mógłbyś się zająć wyjaśnieniem okoliczności Poppy? Ona też musi znać prawdę, żeby mogła odpowiednio opiekować się Dylanem.

Severus obserwował reakcję Albusa na jego prośbę. Przekazanie takich informacji surowej pielęgniarce nie było przyjemnym zadaniem.

\- Myślisz, że powinienem ją najpierw spetryfikować zanim cokolwiek powiem, czy to by było już zbyt drastyczne? - zapytał Albus z miną niewiniątka.

\- Raczej zbyt łagodne - powiedział Severus wybuchając serdecznym śmiechem.

Śmiejąc się Albus wstał i podszedł do kominka. Chwycił garść proszku Fiuu i wrzucił go do ognia.

\- Minerwa McGonagall - powiedział wyraźnie. Po kilku sekundach w płomieniach pojawiła się głowa czarownicy.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś Albusie? - zapytała.

\- Minerwo, przyjdź proszę do kwater Severusa. Jest coś bardzo ważnego co musimy przedyskutować - spokojnie odpowiedział Dyrektor.

Severus w tym czasie siedział i zastanawiał się jak niby ma to powiedzieć Minerwie, tak żeby nie wyciągnęła od razu pochopnych wniosków.

\- Sugerowałbym, żebyś zaczął od początku. Przeważnie ta metoda się sprawdza - powiedział Albus z uśmiechem. Ogniki w jego oczach błyszczały jak szalone.

Severus skrzywił się. Przysiągłby, że stary głupiec mógł czytać w jego myślach.

Mężczyźni siedzieli w ciszy czekając, aż głowa Gryffindoru przybędzie do leża głowy Slytherinu.


End file.
